Like A Family
by SodaPopWrites
Summary: After the android uprising and was successful, Detroit went back to normal with new rules and rights to the androids. They aren't slaves anymore. They're free and alive. Connor lived with his partner, Hank and the lieutenant's son now after the events despite being offered a home on his own by Markus. He stated that he wanted to look after the duo and Sumo aswell.


"You don't have to do this, Connor!"

"Do it, Connor..."

"He is a threat..."

W... What...?

Brown eyes stared at the young man before him as his LED flickered yellow for a brief moment then turning back to it's original blue hue. The RK800 android only looked blankly at the bruised [Hair color] haired male as he held the gun on his direction.

W... What's happening?!?

"I didn't want to do this, [Name, but you leave me no choice! You are a threat to me on completing my mission!" Connor spat as he saw the male gave him a pleading look.

N-no! That isn't me!

"P... Please, Connor! You don't have to fucking obey tho-- AGH!!!"

[NAME]! N-NO STOP!!!

[Name] didn't manage to finish his sentence as he immediately lost his balance and screamed in pain from the bullet penetrating his leg. The [Hair color] haired male clutched the bleeding wound as he grit his teeth in pain. "I would advised you not to insult CyberLife, Detective." The said male only gave a glare to the android as he continue to grit his teeth from the pain. "Fuck you."

[NAME, THAT ISN'T ME!!!

Connor only looked at [Name] blankly as he prepared to shoot the male again. His LED flickered yellow again as he saw the [Hair color] haired male clutching the bullet wound on one of his leg. Blood staining the snow covered floor of the rooftop as Connor slowly approached [Name, his gun still pointed at the bleeding male.

"Finish him, Connor and come home..."

"To CyberLife..."

N-no... A... A-amanda...?

[Name] didn't even bothered looking at Connor's direction to know the android was approaching to him and still pointing the gun on his form. He closed his eyes as he plunge his index and middle finger on the wound to take out the bullet on his leg. "FUCK!" [Name] cursed as he continued on to try taking the bullet out of him. His hand immediately coated with him blood as he grit his teeth in pain.

[NAME] STOP, PLEASE!

Connor's LED turned red to witness [Name]'s desperate attempt to take out the bullet on his leg. The android was conflicted as he felt a bit of pity on the young man. "I would advised you to stop what you are doing to yourself, Detective. The bullet is the only thing keeping your wound from bleeding out more and you trying to take it out with your hands are only causing you to bleed out more." [Name] only looked up to give the android a glare as he saw Connor lowered the gun a bit. Either way, he stopped trying to take out the bullet and just sat at the tainted snow covered ground.

"Kill him..."

N-NO DON'T!!!

"What does it matter anyways. I'll be fucking dead either way from bleeding out or you fucking killing me, Connor." [Name] spat as he closed his eyes, sighing as he felt the cold air past by. Connor seemed to be tense on what he had said but immediately shove those thoughts away. His LED whirled to yellow as he look at the bleeding male who seemed to just want it to end.

"I... I didn't want for thi--"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You didn't want this, Connor, but you're still fucking doing it." [Name] spat as he glared at the android. Connor seemed to be silenced by what he said, making the male sighed as he shifted his gaze to look at his bleeding leg. "Why don't you just fucking do it already..."

"Pull the trigger..."

PLEASE NO

"Go on..."

STOP

"Kill him..."

PLEASE NOT HIM!!!

Silence consumed the two as none of them spoked a word after [Name]'s statement. After awhile, Connor shifted the hand he was holding the gun on and slowly pointed it at [Name]'s head. He was ready to complete his mission and finish the male's request. "I'm sorry, [Name]." Connor muttered as his LED flickered yellow. The android saw [Name] only looked up melancholy as he stared at Connor's eyes.

Please don't...

"You know, for awhile, me and dad believed in you, Connor..." Connor paused to pull the trigger, he hesitated for a bit as [Name] continued on. "I thought you'll be able to help restore back our faith in this fucking world... But you just showed us androids are... Are just our own creation..."

T... That's not true...

Connor tightly gripped the gun as he glared at the male. [Name] closed his eyes as he sighed as he continued on. "Creation on our own fucked up image..." The male let out a weak chuckle as immediately raised his hand to cover his mouth from coughing up. Opening his eyes to look at his hands, he saw small splatters of blood mixed with his saliva. "Selfish, ruthless and also brutal, huh?"

T-that's not true!

"You know, Connor." [Name] paused as he looked at the android again, his [Eye color] eyes held deep sadness. "You opened my eyes... Making me realize it was just fucking hopeless..." [Name] finished as he looked down and let out a tired sigh. Connor was conflicted on what to do, he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. "[Name, I--"

[NAME]

"Just fucking do it already, Connor." "[Name, plea--" Connor tried to say something but the male just looked up and glared at him. "I SAID JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" The male shouted as he gritted his teeth. He was already tired and felt lightheaded from the blood he had lost.

NO

PLEASE

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? JUST DO IT, CONNOR!" Connor's LED swriled to red as his hands seemed to slightly shake. Holding the gun tighter as he looked at the male. "I'm sorry..." Connor muttered as he pulled the trigger.

NO, PLEASE DON'T

PLEASE

Bang

"[N]... [Name]...?"

"W-what... What h-have I done...?"

Connor's audio processors seemed to only hear the gunshot and slight ringing, his LED was glowing brightly red as he opened his eyes. Connor's conscience was back and he stared at the limp body of the male who used to be one of his partner in horror. Brown eyes widen as he stared at the gunshot on [Name]'s forehead as blood continued to gush out and drip down his head. Blood splatters on the snow covered ground as [Name]'s [Eye color] eyes stared at the ground. The life on them already gone as the bullet hit his head and killing him.

｢ DETECTIVE [NAME] ANDERSON TERMINATED｣

MISSION SUCCESSFUL

"N-no..." The android's hands were shaking as he continued to stare at [Name]'s corpse. "I... I'm sorry..." Connor shakily said as he lowered the gun and continued to look at the dead male. The android could clearly see the blood was already staining the male's clothes and some blood was pooling on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry..." Connor muttered as his hands shake from knowing he killed his partner. "I... I-it wasn't m-me..."

Connor held the gun tightly as he started to turn around and run towards the exit of the rooftop. His footsteps echoed a bit each step he took. The LED was flickering from red to yellow as ran, his mind was blank. He killed [Name]. The fact that he killed the only person left after Hank died from playing Russian Roulette days ago made the android felt... Pain...

"So, you're the android my dad is whining about, huh?"

Connor looked up to see a [Hair color] haired male looked at him with a smirk on his lips. The android took note the male's stance seemed to be relax and his arms crossed as he gave a grin to the android. Shaking his head, the [Hair color] haired male uncrossed his arms and offered a hand to shake the android's. "Name's [Name] Anderson. So, what's yours, plastic?"

"Officer Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Connor stated as he grabbed the human's hand and firmly shook it. "It would be a pleasure working alongside with you, Officer Anderson." The [Hair color] haired on gave a nod as his [Eye color] eyes seemed to gleam with amusement. "Likewise, plastic."

Connor's eyes widen as he ran faster, immediately opened the metal door and ran down the stairs. "N-no... Please... I-I'm sorry!"

"Oi, plastic!"

Connor immediately turned his head towards the direction of the call only to see [Name] looked a bit disgusted at him. "Jeez, can you please just stop sticking those..." The [Hair color] haired male trailed as he then pointed at the red liquid on Connor's fingers tips. Blood. "Uh, stuff on your mouth for a second?"

"Officer Anderson, please refrain from calling me 'plastic' as my name is Connor." The cop rolled his eyes on what the android had said as he let out a grunt. Connor then continued, "I am also sorry, officer, but I had to take a sample to analyze if it's the victim's bloo--"

"It is the victim's blood, plastic, Jesus Christ." The cop let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the android again, also disregarding on the android's constant reminder to stop calling him 'plastic'.

"Just... Just don't put more evidence in your mouth already. Got it?" [Name] stated as Connor nodded his head and gave the cop a reassuring smile. "Got it." The android replied as the cop just shook his head and walked away from the android. "Jesus Christ, why the fuck was he designed like that?"

"N-no please!" Connor said as he continue to ran out the building and continued on to the streets. The snow fall down as the android just ran. Muttering over and over about it's not his fault and it's all just a bad dream. "T-this isn't real!"

"You don't have to do this, Connor!"

Connor abruptly stopped his pace as his vision became blurry. One by one, tears slowly fell down onto the snow covered pavement as the android began to sob. "I-I... I'm sorry..." Connor muttered as his LED stayed red.

"You know, for awhile, me and dad believed in you, Connor..."

"I'm so s-sorry..." Connor croaked out as his body trembled from the what had happened.

"I thought you'll be able to help restore back our faith in this fucking world... But you just showed us androids are... Are just our own creation..."

"I-I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry. P-please come back." Connor continued to mutter as he closed his eyes shut and grab his head. "P-please!"

"Creation on our own fucked up image... Selfish, ruthless and also brutal, huh?"

"P-please! PLEASE!" Tear cascading down from the android's eyes as he shakes his head. 'This is just a dream. This is just a dream.' Connor tried to reassure himself as his mind went back to the dead body of his partner on the rooftop. "T-this is just a d-dream... P-please..." Connor's voice cracked at the end as he remembered the blood coating the floor and snow. How [Name]'s body immediately went limp from taking the bullet through his head.

"You know, Connor. You opened my eyes... Making me realize it was just fucking hopeless..."

"[Name, I--"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! P-PLEASE COME BACK!!!" Connor screamed as he chant the words over and over again. He gripped his hair in pain as he cried. "I'M S-SO SORRY, I-I'M SO S-SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!"

"Just fucking do it already, Connor."

"[Name, plea--"

"P-PLEASE... PLEASE, J-JUST PLEASE COME BACK!" The android begged as he continue to cry out. He wanted him back. He wanted [Name] back. He wanted Hank back and Sumo back. He wanted them back.

"I SAID JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!"

"N-No! S... Stop!" Connor screamed as his mind replayed the scene of [Name] screaming for him to end his life. To complete his mission. "P-PLEASE!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? JUST DO IT, CONNOR!"

"I'M SORRY!" Connor shouted as he felt the dread and pain. Snapping his eyes open wide as he screamed.

"IM SO SORRY [NAME]!!! IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

-00:00:05

sʜᴜᴛᴅᴏᴡɴɪᴍᴍɪɴᴇɴᴛ:

IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

-00:00:04

IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

-00:00:03

IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

-00:00:02

IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

-00:00:01

-00:00:00

"--NOR"

"CON--"

"--NNOR"

"--NO--"

"CONN--"

"CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CONNOR CON--"

Eyes snapped open, Connor immediately sat up from the bed. The LED was brightly glowing red as Connor let out a choke sob. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry--" The android chanted like a mantra as he gripped his head. Tears fell down his eyes as he closed them and continued to chant.

"--NER!!!"

Connor was immediately snapped out from his thoughts as he looked at the direction of the shout, only to see [Name] crouching beside his bed with a frown his face. The [Hair color] haired male grabbed his shoulders and was looking rather worried. "Connor, what happened?!? Say something damn it! Conn--"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"OW! WHAT THE FU--"

[Name] let out a grunt as he was immediately shoved away by the android who looked frightened and was trying to distance himself away from the [Hair colo] haired male. The young man rubbed his head as he sat on the floor and sent an annoyed glare at the android. "Jesus, what the fuck has gotten into y--"

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Connor shouted as [Name] paused and looked at the android in confusion and worry. "W-what? Why the fu--"

"I-I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!" Connor's voice cracked as tears continued to fall down. "Connor."

"I-I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, [NAME]!!! PLEASE G-GO AWAY!!!" The android shouted as he gripped his head again and he seemed to be panicking. [Name] let out a curse as he immediately stood up from the floor and tried to get closed to the android but it seemed futile because Connor then backed away and tried to distance himself from the male. "Connor, calm down!"

Connor took his hands away feom his hands and stared at it. It was shaking frantically just like his own body as he looked at the [Hair color] haired male. Tears still falling down his eyes and dripped to the covers of the bed.

"I... I-I didn't mean it! Amanda made me do it! She made me do it! I-I didn't know how but I can't control myself and pulled the trigger on y-you! I KILLED YOU!!! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! I KILLED YOU [NAME]!!! PLEASE G-GO AWAY, PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU OR H-HANK OR SUMO! PLEASE GET AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER PLEASE! I KILLED YOU! I SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD AND YOU DIED! I DIDN'T FIGHT BACK! SHE'S RIGHT [NAME]! IM A MACHINE! I BRUTALLY KILLED YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! I DIDN'T FIGHT HER BACK! YOU DIED BECAUSE OF ME!!! PLEASE GET BACK! PLEASE GO AWAY JUST PLEASE DON'T COME NEAR ME PLEASE!!! I SHOT YOU! I KILLED YOU BY MY OWN HANDS!!! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

︿ 78% ʟᴇᴠᴇʟᴏғsᴛʀᴇss

ᴛᴏᴏʜɪɢʜ

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO--"

"CONNOR SNAPPED OUT OF THIS!!!"

[Name] shouted at the broken android as he pulled Connor towards him and hugged Connor tighly. He felt the android clutched the fabric of his shirt and cried on his chest. Soaking the shirt with his tears as [Name] run his fingers through Connor's brown hair to ease him and whisper soothing words to to try and calm him down.

"Hey, hey... It's alright bud. You're safe, Connor... You're safe..." [Name] softly mutters as he continues to soothe the crying android. "It's alright..."

"You're fine, Connor. I know you won't hurt me or dad or even Sumo. Everything will be fine love... It was only a nightmar..." [Name] continues to mutter as he felt the android was slowly stopped shaking and was only sobbing now. "I-I was scared, [N-Name]..." Connor shakily mutters as he gripped the male's shirt tigher. "I know, love. I know..."

"It's alright... It was just a nightmare..." Connor only continued to sob on his chest as he reassured the android the best he can. "I-I thought I lost you..."

[Name] frowned at Connor's mutters as he untangled his hand on the android hair and pushed a small space between them. "Hey," Connor looked up only to see [Name] looking at him with a soft smile. "I'm here... I'll always be here, Connor. Everything will be alright..." [Name] softly said as he brushed his thumb on Connor's tear stained cheeks to try drying it up.

"Everything will be alright..."

-. -- .. - .-- -- -. -


End file.
